User blog:Copper claw/Cat Body Shots Requesting
The Explanation So, latley, instead of headhsots (sorry Dawn!) I've been doing more serious cat body shots. In the past, I've done many differetn styles with cats, from those geometrical backgrounds to headshots to whimsical peices like Kitteh Kat. But now, here are the more serious body shots. They can be anything you like-- computer wallpapers, lock screens, or just nice art to look at. Please request one if you want one. To request headshots or other peices, look at my Art Requesting? Blog post. If you want to request, please tell me: *Character name *Preffered backdrop colour, thogh if I can't find that color I'll just pick. xD *Description of cat (eye colour especially!!!) Thanks for the awesome feedback, you guys are awesome! It's an honor to draw for y'all! Legal Issues Absolutley none, not one, of the backgrounds on these pictures are made/owned by me. Not one. They were made/ edited/ taken by the AMAZING artists who created them, and I am so grateful taht they did, because they make great canvases for my cats to be upon! Yes, the bacdrops are NOT mine, but the cats are. I did the cats and the letterings as well. But FYI, I cannot really cite these pictures with websites because they simply show up on so many. So, whoever those artists are, I am crediting you right here, right now. Echo.jpg|Echoleaf, with a pinkish background. Leafpaw.jpg|Leafpaw on a multicolored background. WOLFEH.jpg|Wolfpaw, on a blurred meadow of gold flowers Dreamclud.jpg|Dreamcloud. Sorry I couldn't find the backdrop you wanted. :( REHNBAW.jpg|Rainbowheart, on a pink-to-black gradient Shiver.jpg|ShiveringRose, on a square blue background KAT.jpg|Kat, on a blurred sunset Coppah.jpg|Meself, on a backdrop of blurred spots of light on red. ECHOWHENG.jpg|Echowing, on a backdrop of blue with gold spots of light NIGHTEHFLOWA.jpg|Nightflower, on a backdrop of golden spots of light Dawnfrosty.jpg|Dawnfrost, on a blue and purple blur Silverpetalbycopcop.jpg|Silverpetal, on a delicatley swirled blue-and-pink backdrop Dawnmistbycopcop.jpg|Dawnmist, on a blur of green, mint green, olive green, and teal Lilyshiney.jpg|Lilyshine, on a hot pink background with spots of golden light Dappleleaf.jpg|Dappleleaf, on an aurora of purples, blues, and black Blogheartbycopcop.jpg|Blogheart, on a backdrop of warm brown with white spots of light Rainsong.jpg|Rainsong, on a beautiful backdrop of silver with spots of blue and white light Blood Flower.jpg|Azelea and Angel from Mine and Kat's fanfiction, Blood Flower, on a backdrop of red and blue clashing. Dawnblazebycopcop.jpg|Dawnblaze, on a backdrop of rainbow-colored lights Shimmeh.jpg|Shimmerwing on a backdrop of pink and purple Emberskyey.jpg|Embersky, on a gradient of pink and green Mudnosebycopcop.jpg|Mudnose, on a blurred view of the clouds Whisperpaw.jpg|Whisperpaw on a jade-colored background. Yes, I was saving that one just for her! ;) Silverpawbycopcop.jpg|Silverpaw the medicine cat, on a navy blue backdrop with spots of silver and aqua light Jayfrostbycopcop.jpg|Jayfrost, on a gradient of red, silver, and blue Hawkskybycopcop.jpg|Hawksky, on abakcdrop of pink and yellow Swiftpawbycopcop.jpg|Swiftpaw, on a backdrop of vibrant, pink, scarlet, maroon, and gold Owlpaw.jpg|Owlpaw, on a backdrop of a tree at dusk Flamepool.jpg|Flamepool, aka Flame :) on a navy blue and red streaked backdrop. Ivyflight.jpg|Ivyflight, on a backdrop of blurred pine branches and lights Dawnwing.jpg|Dawnwing, on a orange and red backgroups of lights Emberdawn.jpg|Emberdawn, on a blurred forest backdrop Emeraldblaze.jpg|Emeraldpaw, on a green gradient Flowerpaw.jpg|Flowerpaw, on a red lit background Whitepaw.jpg|Whitepaw, on a cloudy rainbow background. Leafstorm.jpg|Leafpaw (storm) on a green lit background. Stormcloud.jpg|Stormcloud, on a blue gradient. I tried something new with the name letterings-- do y'all like it? Cinnamonpawcopper.jpg|Cinnamonpaw on a background of rainbow lights Hazelburrowbycopper.jpg|Hazelburrow, on a multicolored striped background Brightshadowbycopcop.jpg|Brightshadow, on a stormy grey backdrop Fenneltail.jpg|Fenneltail, on a background of swirling greens, blues, whites, and pinks. Jackalstep.jpg|Jackalstep, on a mellow bakcdrop of pink and blue Sleetpaw.jpg|Sleetpaw, on a burst of yellow with pink and blue rings of light Frostpaw.jpg|Frostpaw, on a blurred sunset Spottedpaw.jpg|Spottedfire, on a blurred image of pine trees Sweetpaw.jpg|Sweetpaw, on a backdrop of white and pink Mosstailbycopperclaw.jpg|Mosstail, on a blurred waterfall Ravenpaw.jpg|Ravenpaw, on a blue gradient Blizzardpawbycopcop.jpg|Blizzardpaw, on a blue lights gradient Lunapaw.jpg|Lunapaw, on a gradient of pink, orange, blue, and black Amberpaw.jpg|Amberpaw, on an orange lit backdrop Hickoryleap.jpg|Hickoryleap, on a backdrop of orange Sageheart.jpg|Sageheart, on a green and tan dappled backdrop Rainpaw.jpg|Rainpaw, on a blue and purple backdrop Sunpaw.jpg|Sunpaw, on a purple gradient Clearpaw.jpg|Clearpaw, on a sparkly gold and pink backdrop Darkpaw.jpg|Darkpaw, on an orange and blue backdrop Thistlepaw.jpg|Thistlepaw, on a backdrop of blue and violet Featherpaw.jpg|Featherpaw, on a backdrop of blue Shadowpaw.jpg|Shadowpaw, on a grey-purple backdrop, to match her mauve eyes Ravenpawtabbyandwhite.jpg|Ravenpaw, on a rainbow backdrop Scarletpaw.jpg|Scarletpaw, on a rainbow backdrop Russetpaw.jpg|Russetpaw, on a pink and blue backdrop Spottedpawww.jpg|Spottedpaw, on a pink and blue background Soaringpaw.jpg|Soaringpaw, on an ocean backdrop Flamekit.jpg|Flamekit, on an orange and gold backdrop Grayheart.jpg|Grayheart, on an olive green gradient Redleaf.jpg|Redleaf, on a green, pink, and white backdrop Shinglewhiskers.jpg|Shinglewhiskers, on a multicolored backdrop Sunflame.jpg|Sunflame, on a white and rainbow colored backdrop Ivypaw.jpg|Ivypaw on a bright green backdrop Shadefeather.jpg|Shadefeather, on a lit green backdrop Tanglefire.jpg|Tanglefire, on a red, yellow, and blue backdrop Willowpaw.jpg|Willowpaw, on a sparly blue backdrop Dreampaw.jpg|Dreampaw, on a vibrant pink backdrop Emeraldpaw.jpg|Emeraldpaw, on a green, yellow, and dark blue bakcdrop Moonkit.jpg|Moonkit, on a pink and blue gradient Pheonix.jpg|Pheonix, on a red and white backdrop Dawnpaw.jpg|Dawnpaw, on a pink and blue backdrop Enderkit.jpg|Enderkit, on a poisonous violet backdrop Leopardpaw.jpg|Leopardpaw, on a brown lit backdrop Sandypaw.jpg|Sandypaw, on an orange and pink backdrop Snowbelly.jpg|Snowbelly, on a purple, blue, and yellow bakcdrop Spiritheart.jpg|Spiritheart, on a dark purple backdrop WhiteTiger.jpg|WhiteTiger, on a dark ocean backdrop Category:Blog posts